This present invention relates to an improvement in wheel assemblies, and more particularly to wheel assemblies associated with objects preferably intended to move in one direction such as, but not limited to, in-line skates, wheel chairs, skateboards, and the like.
Typical wheel assemblies used for in-line skates, wheel chairs, skate boards, and similar human-powered objects permit rotation in two directions. This is fine in many cases for many purposes. But in other cases, the user of the object may prefer movement or rotation in only one direction, generally forward. For instance, in skating with in-line skates, a user generally pushes off with one foot while the other foot begins a rear-to-front slide and glide on the ground. The wheels of that skate propel the user forward. With that foot in the forward position, the foot to the rear repeats the same movement. Momentum and speed build as the process repeats and continues. The wheels of the in-line skates are bi-directional. With movement in both directions, as the forward foot becomes the rearward foot, there is some backward movement in that skate. If this movement can be minimized, or better still, prevented, then when a foot is in the forward position it could provide the user with a solid foundation from which the user is able to exert more forward thrust as the other foot begins its forward stride. With bi-directional movement of the wheels, the stability is significantly undermined and only the skill of a user minimizes, but does not eliminate, this unwanted rearward movement of the forward skate. Such a wheel assembly is similarly useful for wheel chairs, particularly when a user is negotiating inclines; for skate boards; and similar human-powered objects.
One prior art patent to Piotrowski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,802, provides for a function of propelling oneself forward by alternatively raising the heel portion of the skate and forcing it downward. The '802 patent is a complex structure which employs a combination spur gear, gear track (rack gear) 52, and one-way clutch assembly in combination with an inclined plane to accomplish this purpose. The one-way clutch 56 is used to engage the spur gear 62 with the wheel assembly 30 to produce the desired forward motion when, and only when, another force downward is applied to the inclined plane in the skate. The oneway clutch of the '802 invention will disengage the wheel from the spur gear when the skate is lifted off the ground.
Other brake-oriented and/or directional-control-oriented inventions include the Lee patent for skateboards, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,825; and the Buckley patent for wheel chairs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,047. None of these prior art inventions employ the simplicity or the function of the present invention coupled with its functional superiority.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. provide a low-cost, interchangeable wheel assembly to objects for uni-directional movement; PA1 b. provide a wheel assembly which is simply constructed and permits movement only in a single direction; PA1 c. provide a wheel assembly which offers braking support in an opposite direction of movement to maximize the efficiency of energy expended; and PA1 d. provide for simplicity of use for beginners and experts alike.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.